The patent EP0633208 describes a method for sorting objects in which a plurality of articles having different sorting addresses are sorted using a plurality of high-efficiency carriages mobile along a rail. Each high-efficiency carriage is provided with four belts that are mobile in opposite directions of feed and are designed also to operate in a synchronous way. The objects may be fed onto/picked up from the carriage by belts arranged at the opposite sides of the carriage.
The above carriage is configured to displace objects of small dimensions that may be placed on a respective belt or on a pair of adjacent belts.